100 Reasons Harry Potter Beats Twilight
by Jenny123
Summary: Ah, we all love to hate Twilight. The title pretty much speaks for itself, does it not? If you're sensitive to Twilight Bashing you should probably stay away from this. Rated T for troll, and because I will most likely use adult language.
1. Reasons 1 through 10

**AN: Hello! This is my first fan fiction, yes. But please don't go easy on me because of that! This is full of Twilight Bashing (obviously) and flames are accepted… Actually encouraged. If you are a Twilight fan, and you would like to tell me why your precious little "books" are so much better, please let me know why you think so, I'm interested to know why you think so. In fact I'm even going to make this promise now, and you can quote me on this (invalid after completion of story): Any reason a twitard gives me supporting the opinion that Twilight is better, I WILL acknowledge in my writing. It will most likely be to explain why I believe they are mistaken, but if I can't FIND a retort (very unlikely considering I'm an honorary Hufflepuff) I will post it and it will count as -1 on my list (meaning instead of 100 I will need to post 105 if I get 5 reasons I can't find an argument against) Review, Flame, Favorite, which ever you want!**

100 Reasons Why Harry Potter Beats Twilight

The characters in Harry Potter are better role models compared to those of Twilight. Examples: Edward and Bella teach readers in New Moon that if you can't be with the person you love you should commit suicide or you don't really love them. Hermione and Ron teach readers (referring to when Ron left during The Deathly Hallows) that it's tough when the person you love isn't with you, but instead of wallowing around in self pity you should focus on the situation at hand (i.e. Destroying the horcruxes).

Harry Potter appeals to a larger audience then Twilight. Twilight is thrown at teenage girls, and while some others do enjoy the books, at least 90% of its fans are girls between the ages of 12 and 18. While Harry Potter on the other hand is enjoyed by almost all age groups. The first time I read (well actually my mom read it to me) Harry Potter was in the first grade when I was 6, and I've loved it ever since (that's 8 years without growing out of it!). In fact a few days ago I was visiting my friend for a sleep over, and at the dinner table everyone in her family began discussing Harry Potter, from her 8 year old brother to her 70 something year old grandfather.

Robert Pattison has said himself; multiple times that he hates Twilight. When even the star of the movie hates it, you know something's wrong. Daniel Radcliffe on the other hand cried, yes CRIED like a child at the premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.

In Harry Potter J.K. Rowling created a world, complete with hundreds of magical creatures, hundreds of locations and subplots, and loads of characters. Stephenie Meyer created a story, about 10 characters, about 3 locations mentioned, practically no subplots, and 2 magical creatures.

Stephen King, one of the best authors of our time period, has come out and said that (this is a direct quote) "Both Rowling and Meyer, they're speaking directly to young people. … The real difference is that Jo Rowling is a terrific writer and Stephenie Meyer can't write worth a darn. She's not very good." Now while it's just another person's opinion, I can't find anywhere that someone so well known or famous has said something like this but vise-versa.

6. As J.K. Rowling said in a sneak peak for The Deathly Hallows, with the obvious exception of Voldemort, no characters are entirely good or bad. Dumbledore for example, (*SPOILER*) wasn't always the kind old man we knew him as in the first 6 books. As we learned in The Deathly Hallows, when he was young he envisioned wizard supremacy over muggles, or Snape who actually was told by Dumbledore to kill him on top of the astronomy tower, and was working for The Order of the Phoenix, and protecting Harry the whole time! (*END SPOLER*) But in Twilight, the good guys, lets say Carlisle in this case, are almost always entirely good, with no dark past, and are always seen as perfect, and vice-versa with the bad guys.

The characters in Harry Potter are loved for their personalities, not because they are "hot". You ask a Twilight fan why they love Edward/Jacob, and 99% of the time their answer will be "Because he's hot!" But you ask a Harry Potter fan and almost always it will be a personality based answer. i.e. "because he needs some love" "because he's so funny" "because he's so caring" ect.

What Bella and Edward have is NOT true love. It's lust. True love takes time to develop. Bella supposedly fell in love with Edward in the first half of the first book. Harry and Ginny fell in love over the course of 6 years, Ron and Hermione over the course of 7.

This is a pretty generic one, but Jacob Black is a total rip-off of Sirius Black.

He has a motorcycle

His last names Black

While Sirius isn't a werewolf, he can transform into a large dog.

Both tend to be pretty sarcastic and funny (or more realistically Jacob tries to be sarcastic and funny)

I mean siriusly, what was Stephenie Meyer thinking?

Dumbledore totally bashed Twilight before it existed

Dumbledore: "It does not do well to dwell on dreams

Stephenie Meyer: "Well the idea for Twilight came to me in a dream"

**AN: Okay, that's all for now, I'll probably post more in the next few days. Like I said earlier, if you want to flame please do. I'm sorry if I offended anyone… actually no, I'm not.**

**Review, flame or favorite!**


	2. Reasons 11 through 20

**AN: Wow this was supposed to be up ages ago… sorry! Normally I would make up some bullshit excuse, but to be completely honest I don't know why I haven't gotten around to it… I've had a blast so far, but I've also had a bunch going on (I do hate to make excuses for myself! It's true but I still should've updated) This could very easily be the last chapter I'm putting up for the next two weeks, as I'm volunteering with a kids camp next week and I'll most likely spend all my free time sleeping, and the week after that I'll be at a summer camp for myself where you pretty much get executed if your caught with electronics… I'll do my best to update but please don't be upset if I didn't. Thank you if you reviewed, favorited or alerted, it seriously made my day going online and seeing that people actually liked something I wrote! Let's get this show on the road! Alons-y (if anybody names Alonso read this please let me know so that I may say "Alons-y Alonso" in the next chapter… out of respect for the tenth doctor!)**

11. The characters grow, and you can see that. My favorite example is Neville. If he disagreed with something a professor had said when he was a first year, would he stand up to them? No. But as we saw in The Deathly Hallows, in his seventh year he back talked the Carrows, and even had an unforgivable curse used on him for it, but did that stop him? He grew up from the cowardly, chubby little boy, who was a disgrace to his gran, into a brave, horcrux slaying man who even possibly altered the outcome of the battle of Hogwarts. But Twilight? There is almost no character development in anybody. Choices made by characters in the first book would have been made again if put in identical situations. The characters remain the same throughout the series.

12. There is way too much over exaggeration in Twilight. The Washington rain is a great example. And just keep in mind, this is all coming from a girl who actually lives about an hour away from Forks (Me and my friends plan running around the town with Gryffindor T-Shirts fairly soon ) and while we do get more then our fair share of rain, and we all have done our fair share of complaining, nobody, I repeat NOBODY complains as much as Bella. And contrary to popular belief, our summers do have *gasp* a bit of sun. It doesn't rain everyday and it was fairly obvious a few pages into the book that Stephenie Meyer not only has never been to Forks, but that she didn't even bother to do her research first.

13. J.K. Rowling was suffering from severe depression while writing the first few books (I'm not sure how her struggle is going at the moment) but she channeled those emotions to write an amazing literary piece. A lot of shit went down in her life. Hell, she was living in a car while writing the first book. She understood how to handle those feelings, and even symbolized them through the use of Dementors (who she has said multiple times represented her struggle)

Now let's look at Stephenie Meyer… I'm going to take a direct quote from her website now; this was after a book she had partly written called Midnight Sun (Twilight from Edwards's perspective) was leaked onto the internet:

**I feel too sad about what has happened to continue working on **_**Midnight Sun**_**, and so it is on hold indefinitely.**

J.K.R. was able to work through some terrible things that happenned to her, while Stephenie… well I'm sure you get the point.

14. Does anybody remember the sorting hats song of 1995 (The Order of the Pheonix)? Well if I may refresh your memory, that was the year the sorting hat delivered a warning to the four houses of Hogwarts…

"_**though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<strong>_

_**Though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<strong>_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<strong>_

_**And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin.<strong>__**"**_

For those of us who are not Hermione, it pretty much means that were stronger united then we are divided. Hmmm, does that by chance mean divided like the Twilight fans are with Team Edward and Team Jacob?

15. In Harry Potter we carry on seeing every character through to the end, their not just there when it's convenient for J.K. Rowling. It seems like characters like Jessica and Mike appear when it makes Stephanie's writing easier. In Harry Potter we saw Neville, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, Lavender, the Patil twins and loads more characters in every book.

16. In Harry Potter we see plenty of minorities: Asian (Cho Chang), Black (Dean Thomas), Homosexual (Dumbledore and Grindlewald), Obese (Umbitch, Slughorn, and more that I can't put my finger on right now), Indian (Patil twins) and even gingers! (Weasley's)

In Twilight there are hardly any minorities, it seems that all the characters are above average white kids (I know there were two Asians in the movies, and correct me if I'm mistaken but I believe both were white in the books)

17. There was a character named Rebecca Black in Twilight… I don't think this reason needs any elaboration.

18. Within a few chapters of the first book we knew what the over all goal of the series was: to defeat Moldyshorts. Bits and pieces of the battle were won in each book, and while each book had its own plot the entire series was leading up to that one duel. In fact J.K. Rowling wrote down the last chapter of the last book within hours of "The Sorcerer's Stone"

Now with Twilight it seems as if Meyer didn't even know how she wanted the series to end up until the she sat down to write "Breaking Dawn"

19. Harry Potter has no self-insert characters. Bella was definitely Stephenie's conceded view of herself, as is obvious as she has stated multiple times that Edward is her dream guy.

20. There are loads of flaws in Twilight. The biggest one that comes to mind is the fact that they keep records of people, and without showing the birth certificate stating that the Cullen's are way older then they look, none of them could be enrolled in school… also, I would hope that it's not so easy to fake a doctor's degree in Carlisle's case… if it was we would all be screwed.

** Hopefully I'll put up some more reasons this weekend. I'll admit I'm not entirely happy with this section, and I feel as if I could do much better… Hopefully my points will be stronger in the future. Thank you for reading! And if you enjoyed it please let me know… kind reviews make my day 3**


End file.
